


Meat-Cute

by AnonymousAuthoress



Series: One-Shots [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bank Robbery, Cops, F/F, First Kiss, Rebellious Teen, Underage Drinking, night club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousAuthoress/pseuds/AnonymousAuthoress
Summary: Emma Swan had been abandoned and relinquished by her newest foster home and dark paths lead her on a road to destruction. After a bank robbery gone wrong, the only place to conveniently flee is a night club, in which she tangles in with her emotions, befriending a brunette who may have just saved her life! But when will she learn the truth?*One-Shot AU*





	Meat-Cute

**Author's Note:**

> I’VE OFFICIALLY FINISHED SCHOOL!! Yay … well, dear chummies, you are looking at a newly formed, free woman! So, this extra month added to my summer vacation conveniently means many more One Shots and chapters coming your way; enjoy ;)

The crescent moon lit the sky, vibrantly, and reflected onto the faces below. Not many were out so late at night, but of course, Emma Swan found herself entrapped in a game of cat and mouse. Ever since her latest foster home and secluded her and forced the young girl to leave, she’s been mixing with the completely wrong crowd. Deep down, she knows her pathways are coming to a dead end, but something about the exhilaration and adrenaline that comes with the law-breaking activities she peruses with her new ‘friends’ gives her a newfound sense of confidence she’s never had before! And so, here they are, at this hour on the street, the blonde safeguarding a small bank as her friend’s pink-panthered their way in!

The chill from the nights was beginning to seep through her bones as she stood hoping from one foot to another, conscious on obtaining some sentiments of body warmth! Her red leather jacket, mind not very well for hiding, wrapped its way around her body as she hugged it closer, repelling the cold night away. All of a sudden, all went quiet before a screeching alarm was triggered, followed by her three friends who came sprinting out of the store. As they made their way down one root Emma saw the infamous flashing red and blue lights ahead, which were travelling persistently fast towards them, so in a reflex movement, she ran, as fast as her feet could take her, in the opposite direction. The streets became a blur and she began to run out of breath fast – the cold hit her lungs and ricocheted through them, capturing her breath in its lifeless hands.

The lights of a nearby nightclub lit up the pavement as she dashed around the old, almost barren building and down a side alley, in which she would take closure from the cops. She had never really gotten in trouble before, not like this anyway so the building seemed to be her only escapism. Glancing at the side door beside her, she let her hand grab the metal handle and pull open, releasing copious amounts of dust to wipe over her vision. Stumbling into the building, her jacket caught on the nails sticking from the archway and snatched across, tearing the complete right side. The blonde cursed as she made her way down the dark hallway, the sound of music pounding through the walls, but were too blurred to make out the song. Doors were located all along the hall -   _‘God knows what’s going on In there’_ she thought to herself. The mould started to linger up the sides of the rustic red walls and turning the corner, the sound blurring through her ears were made much clearer. As the room suddenly became much more realistic she saw the open space of electro lights and pounding bodies jumping up and down. The crowded bar, located opposite of her, made a good way of protection as she started to slither her way through the crowd. Bearing nearer, the sign for the restrooms seemed to catch her eye and she instantly made a b-line for them, hoping they would become her new safe heaven. 

Resting her hands on the sink, Emma took a glimpse at herself in the dirty mirror. The reflection was a person who was distinguishably unrecognisable to her. This blonde in front was not the girl she wanted to be – with her grey sweater vest top and her ripped leather jacket. Her blonde main fratted out to the sides with her pale white converse collecting bacteria each second she stood there. The only thing to catch her out of her trance was the woman who resided beside washing her hands in the sink. Emma let her eyes take her in from the mirror; her raven black hair cascaded down to her shoulders and flicked out from the bottom, extenuating her jaw bone perfectly. The brown orbs which focused on the foset reflected the crystal blue waters and shone, creating such light in the dim room. Lastly, the lip car which resigned on her top lip leaving such mystery and but beauty. Emma was so caught up in the beauty of this woman that she hardly noticed the brunette staring back, the corner of her lip edge up with a smile. 

“Didn’t your mother ever tell you it’s rude to stare?” The brunette said, sarcasm radiating from every word, reassured by the smirk still on her face. She turned so her back was leaning against the sink and her arms were crossed in front of her torso, gazing at the blonde who had spent the last five minute infatuated with her. Emma look down in shame and her eyes began to paint of the marble flooring – anything to distract her brain from the embarrassment! She began to lift her head, slowly, leaving her enough time to take in the perfect embodiment of this brunette. Her legs were toned and long, never-ending! The mid-length grey dress stopped at her thighs and the black stilettoed heels gave her such a feminism advantage! One the blonde came in contact with the woman’s brown eyes they never left her sight, completely entranced, once again! “Had a long enough stare?”

“I’m … so sorry – “ 

Her stuttering was cut off, fortunately by two women who had entered the rest-rooms, both completely intoxicated as each other. One, long brunette haired woman came stumbling in, wrapping her arm around the ravishing brunette Emma had her eye on, but completely missed and came tumbling to the floor. Once her fits of laughter had subsided she was pulled up by a blonde, holding the door open with her body – letting the pounding of the music fill the room.

“Gina …” The drunk woman slurred “It’s not your birthday if you’re not at the party!”

“I’ll be with you in a minute, Ruby”

The brunette with vibrant red streaks occupying her hair glanced at ‘Gina’ and then towards Emma, coking her eyebrows up along with her gaze. “Ohhh … sorry” The woman began to turn away, before flashing a wink in the two women’s direction “Come on Katherine”

“Sorry about that; my friends can be rather rambunctious at times”

“To say the least” Emma murmured “Gina … is that a nickname or?”

“Yes, actually, my name is Regina”

“Well, what an interesting name, Regina” The word simply rolled off of her tongue beautifully, as she began to wonder if she would ever get bored of it.

“Interesting good? Or interesting bad?” Regina cocked an eyebrow, a slight twinge of a smile radiating towards Emma. Emma didn’t reply, but simply asked if she wanted to join her at the bar – _‘a birthday treat!’_

On their way, Emma stood dead in her tracks as a cold fear washed over her face and sent tingles down her spine into her legs. Two policemen stood, stationary but bold, by the entrance and began to wonder down the steps, straight towards our two ladies. In another natural instinctive reflex, she tugged at the sides of the Brunettes waist and pulled her close, indulging in a completely surprising embrace. Once her back hit the marble wall behind she let their lips crash together in a fast pace kiss – neither women realizing what was happening. Regina, however seemed to relax a lot quicker than the blonde, and Emma soon began to take her attention away from the two men circling the club, rather to the lips groping her own. They were soft and light but at the same time strong and intoxicating – much like the smell of the perfume the brunette was wearing, in which Emma hadn’t noticed before. Opening her eyes, her heart once again began to pound as she noticed the cops coming nearer to them. When, suddenly, the brunette flipped their positions, so Regina was the one with her back to the wall. Still maintaining their passionate kiss Emma realized Regina was trying to see what had captured the blonde’s attention – or rather who. Once she noticed the two men begin to leave, the kiss broke and her gazed resided back onto Emma’s. They didn’t lose contact, or break away though. Emma was the first ignite the kiss back again, but this time it was much slower and almost romantic. Their lips were in since and both began to fight for a peaceful dominance with their tongues. 

If it weren’t for the circumstances in which Miss Swan was placed, both say this was the perfect meat-cute!


End file.
